trying to get over it
by bonita-chan
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year now and he's trying to get over the death of his godfather. And him blaming himself for Sirius dying will only makes things worse Please don’t laugh this is my first time I have written a story...
1. Default Chapter

1**Trying to get over it**

**The real author is Jessiec19892008 and I am the co-writer so she deserve all the credit for writing a great story and I posted it under my name because her computer has problems so read and review.**

**Author name: jessiec19892008**

**Category: General **

**Sub Category: Action/Adventure**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Harry is in his 6th year now and he's trying to get over the death of his godfather. And him blaming himself for Sirius dying will only makes things worse...Please don't laugh this is my first time I have written a story...**

**Chapter 1**

**( I couldn't decide on a name for this chapter loll so its just )**

Harry Potter is a tall and skinny, black haired boy with beautiful green eye. Since the end of his fifth year, he lost the only father figure he had: his godfather Sirius Black. He couldn't help but think that it was his fault that he was gone and if he had just listened to Hermione, Sirius might be there today. If he just had listened to her.

Its been only one week into the summer holiday and Harry stayed locked up in his room but not by force. He would rather not to be bothered by the Dursley and they didn't seem to mind that much. Every night since Sirius had died he dreamed about him dying over and over again. Finally, he got sick of his dreams. He just didn't want to dream anymore. He didn't even want to feel anything anymore. He wished his dreams would just stop. He just wanted to lay there not thinking about anything and just didn't want to fall asleep. If he would fall asleep he would of dreamed of Sirius. He just wanted the pain to go away. As he laid there on his bed, Hedwig swooped in from the window and she landed on the bed post. Harry noticed that Hedwig had a letter in her mouth. Harry sprung up out of his bed and closed the window. Then he went to Hedwig and took the letter out of her beck. Harry began reading the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Dad said to tell you that we will be coming to get _

_you around 6:00 pm tomorrow. By the time you get this _

_today, Hermione is already here. She says to tell you hi, _

_that we both miss you, and that we can't wait until we see _

_you soon. Oh don't tell any one I told you this will just don't _

_tell Ginny If she knew I was _

_telling you this she would kill me. Ginny's a prefect. Fred and _

_George was about die laughing at her. She was so mad about it..._

_From Ron and Hermione _

As Harry laid back on his bed another owl swooping down and hit his window. Harry saw that the owl was knocked out. Must be Errol Ron's other owl. He's really old though. "Why would Ron send two owls," he thought to himself. He got back up and went to the window. Harry picked up Errol and brought him in. Then, he gave him some water and laid him down on the bed. He took the letter from Errol's leg and opened it. While reading the letter, Harry noticed that it was not from Ron but from Ginny. He was wondering why Ginny was writing him. It appeared that it was covered in tears from her. He began to read it:

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry about Sirius Black passing away. I don't_

_know how you are standing it. I cant _

_take it anymore. I've got to talk about this to someone._

_You are the only one person I know that feels the_

_same as me. I miss Sirius too. I know you might _

_not want to talk about it but I need to and you need to also. _

_Its killing me inside that he's not here any more. I know that you blame yourself about his death, but its not your fault. I wanted you to know that. Also, you shouldn't blame yourself because its making it worse for you to keep going on like this._

After he read the letter, he felt better. Her letter made him feel a lot better because, someone else felt the same way he did about Sirius_. "_I have to remember to thank Ginny for sending that letter", Harry thought to himself, it really made me feel better. He couldn't wait until six o clock came, but that was three hours from now. He went down stairs to tell his aunt, that the Weasley's were going to come and pick him up at six. She didn't even pay any attention to him. So, he when back up stair to wait until six.

**A/n: hey so how did you guys like it please review...Next chapter is going to be alright the beginning is were the Weasley's come and get him and Harry and Ginny talk for a will and become good friend but Ron don't like it very much...**


	2. going to the burrow

Chapter 2 :going to the burrow

**Author name: jessiec1989**

**Author Or General**

**Sub Category: Action/Adventure**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Harry is in his 6th year now and he's trying to get over the death of his godfather. And him blaming his self for him dying will only mack things worse...Please don't laugh this is my first time I have written a story...**

Chapter 2

As Harry waited for six o'clock to come he laid on his bed and feel asleep. Six o'clock came and went. It was now 7:00 pm.

Harry woke up and looked at the clock to check the time. He noticed it was already past six o'clock. "There really late," he thought to himself. At about 7:55 he heard a scream from down stairs. It had to of been his Aunt Petunia, because there were only three people in the house his Aunt Petunia , Dudley, and himself. His Uncle Vernon wasn't home for the day. He had a meeting at work to go to.

As Harry stepped in the hallway he seen Dudley running so fast you could hardly see him (that was saying something because he hardly ever ran). Dudley hardly ever moved from the couch.

While, Harry started downstairs, he heard a couple of people asking were he was. When Harry got to the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Weasley looked up and said ,

"Hello Harry how are you".

" I'm ok," said Harry.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry

. He then looked to Hermione's left, and there was Ginny. He was surprised to see that she was there. "She has never came with the others before," he thought to himself.

"Hi Ginny, " said Harry. She then blushed. "Hi Harry," she replied.

"OK, we better get going Harry. Molly can't wait to see you."

Harry and Ron went to go get his trunk. Then, Harry grabbed Hedwig and Errol. Ron looked at Errol. "How did Errol get here," asked Ron.

"Ginny wrought to me ," replied Harry.

"About what," he asked.

"Just to cheer me up and to talk about Sirius,." said Harry.

"OK," Ron replied, looking nervous" I told her not to write you about that. She knew it would upset you. I hope she didn't-

Harry cut Ron short in his sentence

"Ron, it didn't up set me it actually made me feel a lot better," said he said, grinning at Ron.

They went back downstairs.

"OK, Ron go first and take the trunk," 'said Mr. Weasley.

Ron got in the fireplace. Then a flicker of green light burst from the fireplace and Ron was gone.

"Now you two, Harry and Ginny" he said. Harry looked down at Ginny, she started to blush.

"Me and Hermione we'll be there shortly," said Mr. Weasley, "see you at home".

At the other end of the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for Harry. As soon as Harry got out of the fireplace, she garbed him. Then, began to squeezing and hugging him. When she was done hugging him, she gave him a kiss on the check. Then, Fred and George came down stairs to greet Harry.

"We would have went with the others but we just got here . How are you doing?" said George.

"Alright," replied Harry, "how about you?"

"We're doing good, the shop is doing really good also," said Fred.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Harry.

The next day Harry woke up early. No one was up yet, so Harry went outside. It was just light enough outside to see. he went to lay in the garden. The ground was hot and dry.

A couple of minutes later he heard someone there and looked up to see who it was. It was Ginny. "Oh, you scared me Ginny," said Harry.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"That's ok," replied Harry. "I was waiting for you to get up from bed. I wanted to thank you for your letter. It really helped me get thought this all. I was feeling bad before you wrote me. Thank you Ginny."

"That's ok , I wanted to," said Ginny, "I couldn't help it, even though Ron told me not to send you that letter. But I didn't listen. Did it upset you?".

" No," said Harry, " it made me feel a lot better" he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed "Thanks again, Ginny."

Harry got up and went into the house. Ginny stood in shock with her hand on her cheek.

Harry went back up to the bedroom. About a hour later Mrs. Weasley called them all down for breakfast, Everyone went to eat except Ginny. (Ginny was still shocked from the kiss.) Harry walked up the stairs to look for Ginny. She was in her room just sitting there on her bed with her head down writing in her diary. Harry knocked on the door even though the door was open.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry .

Ginny jumped up and in surprised to see Harry standing at the doorway.

"Oh, its you Harry. I was just sitting here," she said, startled.

"Didn't you heard your mum call us to eat?" Harry asked.

"Yes" said Ginny "I didn't want to come. Im not hungry."

"Oh," he said "well, I'm going to go for now. If your not going to come down there."

"What" she said, disappointed " I've got to talk to you."

"about what," asked Harry.

"Never mind, it wasn't important any ways," Ginny said.

"Oh ok, if you ever want to talk I'm here for you" Harry replied.

"OK," she answered.

After everyone was done eating, they went outside to play Quidditch.

"Hold on, I got to get my broom," said Harry.

On his way to get it, he saw Ginny sitting in her room.

We are all going out to play a game of Quidditch, are you going to come?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here," she said.

"Oh, ok then. If you get bored you can come down and watch." said Harry.

Harry got his broom and was leaving. When, he got to the stairs, Ginny came out and stopped him.

"Hey Harry, come here for a minute, said Ginny,

Harry went over to her.

"Harry I got to tell you something. I tried to get over you by dating other people. Just when I thought I was getting over you but when you kissed me, I realized that I still have feeling for you.

Harry just stood there shocked as if he was frozen. Then, she walked toward him and kissed him on the lips. Harry felted butterflies in his stomach. she just stood there wondering what Harry thought. Harry leaned in to kiss her again and then, someone came up the stairs.

**A/n: so who do you think Is going to come up the stairs and see them...I don't know if this is a good chapter or not please tell me what you thank...please review**


	3. just accept it

Chapter 3:

By jessie1989

A couple of minutes later Ron appeared at the top of the stairs with his mouth wide open

"What the bloody hell? What are you to doing? Have you to gone mad? Harry that's my little sister!." Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

While Harry and Ginny started to walk away, Ron yelled out "hold on, I want an explanation!"

"Ron," said Harry "I'll talk to you later."

"No, I want a explanation right now," Ron yelled again.

After fighting, for a hour or so, Harry had enough. He just stopped talking to Ron. They both went downstairs, with their arms crossed, not saying a word to each other. All you heard was the thumping of their footsteps down the wooden staircase.

Ginny sat next to Harry at the dinner table. Ron just glared at them with evil eyes. Hermione was confused. She leaned over and tried to ask Ron what was going on but he wouldn't answer her.

After lunch Harry and Ginny went outside to talk by themselves. Until Hermione came out.

"Ok, are you going to tell me what's going on? Ron wouldn't tell me. So, could you…" asked Hermione in a wondering voice.

"Well," said Harry.

" It's like this: Ron seen Harry and me kissing," said Ginny.

Hermione didn't even look shocked."I knew that something was going on with you two," she said "I just couldn't figure it out. So, that is what's wrong with Ron. He seemed very mad at lunch today. He wouldn't even answer my question. He just glared at you two the whole time."

It was August 30th with, only two days until they go back to school. Harry was looking forward to be going back to school, so he wouldn't have to put up with Ron much longer. They still weren't talking to each other. Hermione kept going back and forth, trying to get them to talk to each other. But they just wouldn't make up.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did. I don't even regret it." said Harry.

On the last night before they had to go back to school, Harry and Ginny was outside talking about Ron.

"Has he talked to you yet," asked Harry

"Yeah, Well, I wouldn't even call it talking. He was more yelling at me. I don't think he likes the idea of you and me being together. ," said Ginny, sad.

"I don't think he likes the ideal of me or anyone being with you." replied Harry.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up early, so they could have breakfast before going to school. she made pancakes and sausages. Ron just pushed his plate back.

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Ron why are you not eating."

Ron replied in a angry voice "I'm not hungry" while staring at Harry.

They left at 9.00 am. They got to the train just in time for them to find a compartment. It was Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny in one compartment. Ron kept glaring at Ginny and Harry, so they left. Harry and Ginny went to another compartment. It was almost empty. Just two other people in it, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (they were going out now).

"Oh, hi Harry" said Neville,

"Hi Neville" said Harry,

"Hello Luna how are you doing," asked Ginny?.

"Fine" said Luna in a dreamy voice, "How have you been Harry Potter?"

"Alright" replied Harry.

They sat down and talked a little bit before Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.

"So Harry, are you and Ginny going out?" asked Luna.

"Yeah" said Harry.

How does Ron feel about that?" asked Neville with a grin knowing what the answer was going to be.

"He didn't like it one bit. We are not talking right now" said Harry.

They finally got to Hogwarts. The four of them got a carriage for themselves. When they got to the school, they got out of the carriage. then, they went in and got a seat at their table.

When Dumbledore got up from his seat, everyone went quiet. After a long speech and the sorting of the first years, Dumbledore finally said lets eat. Then a feast (every thing you can imagine) appeared on the four tables in front of them. Everyone began talking again and started eating.

Harry sat across from Ron not saying a word to him. Ginny was sitting next to Harry holding his hand under the table. Ron just couldn't stop thinking how can Harry do this.

After they got back to the common room, Ginny and Harry was talking about Ron.

"He was yelling at me again today. He's still real mad at us. I think he's giving in on it though.," said Ginny.

"He's just got to get use to us being together., " said Harry and kissed her goodnight.

_A/n: That's it for third chapter and I hope you like it_


End file.
